Their boss
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Ils lui ont tourné le dos...Après ce jour où il a tué, ils se sont éloignés de lui. Il fait alors le vœu de retourner à l'époque où ses amis ne le craignaient pas...Et là tout ce qu'il sait, C'est qu'il est revenu dans son ancienne maison, 10 ans plus tôt
1. Ch1 : Le ciel sombre

_**Their boss**_

_Par xX-Chu-chan-Xx (c'est avec des '.' à la place des '-' normalement, mais c'est ... censuré...)  
><em>

_Traduit par Rikka Yomi_

_Corrigé par Lyberty Bell_

_**Chapitre 1 : Le ciel Sombre**_

Des yeux bruns et ternes regardent une paire de gants couverte de sang écarlate.

Plusieurs personnes, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc, fixent la silhouette devant eux. Elle se tourne vers eux. Ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de tressaillir…. Probablement de surprise… ou de peur.

"Vous allez bien ?" La question est posée d'une voix faible et monotone.

Certains acquiescèrent d'un air hébété alors que les autres le fixent juste ou se regardent les-uns les-autres.

La personne tournée vers eux s'apprête à avancer vers eux quand les regards choqués et effrayés des autres l'arrêtent.

Elle met un moment à réaliser que le sang qui imprègne ses vêtements, et probablement sa peau, le rend… effrayant.

"Je vais…" Elle marque une pause. "Je vais chercher des médecins pour vous soigner, les gars."

La tristesse brille dans les yeux bruns et ternes avant qu'ils ne soient recouverts par sa frange.

Cependant ce fait passe inaperçu aux yeux des autres qui continuent de le regarder partir, abasourdis.

_Et alors, le ciel bleu devient noir et gris…_

Un Tsuna de 25 ans soupire en posant un autre papier au sommet d'un énorme tas. Tsuna tapote son stylo sur un papier qu'il a prit d'une autre pile avant d'y écrire quelque chose et de le poser plus loin. Il se penche en arrière sur son fauteuil, en regardant la porte en acajou en face de lui. L'image de Yamamoto et Gokudera venant le voir sans raison lui revient, son cœur se serrant de solitude.

"Yamamoto… Gokudera-kun…." murmure-t-il en serrant les poings. Quand était la dernière fois qu'ils lui ont rendu visite ? Quand ont-ils arrêté de venir l'amuser et lui parler ? Pas seulement eux, mais Lambo, Ryôhei, Chrome, Hibari et même Mukuro (qu'il a libéré des Vendicare), ont soudainement prit leurs distances. Enfin, encore plus qu'avant dans le cas de Hibari.

Quand il croise Lambo, Chrome ou Ryôhei… ils ont les larmes aux yeux (Lambo), se crispent (Chrome), ou lui répondent brièvement, l'air mal à l'aise, quand il veut leur parler (Ryohei).

Alors que Hibari et Mukuro eux…

"Je n'ai pas le temps de te parler… Sawada Tsunayoshi." Depuis quand a-t-il arrêté de l'appeler 'herbivore'? Il aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas.

"Kufufu… Je n'ai plus aucun intérêt à te posséder Vongola." Cela le soulage un peu, mais… il se sent quelque peu gêné par ça.

Et en dernier, ses deux meilleurs amis. A part le fait qu'ils ont arrêté de venir le voir à son bureau, ils évitent aussi de le regarder dans les yeux quand ils se parlent et semblent tout simplement… distants.

Tsuna ferme les yeux et fronce les sourcils, prenant un air vraiment déprimé. Ils ont peur. De qui vous demandez-vous? Je parie que vous le savez déjà.

De lui.

Tsuna tourne son fauteuil pour tourner le dos au bureau recouvert de papiers et fait face à la grande fenêtre derrière lui. Il ouvre les yeux et regarde le ciel bleu, puis lève une main et l'examine. Une main ensanglantée la remplace soudainement et il ouvre grand les yeux. Il rapproche immédiatement sa main et la fixe. Aucune trace de sang. Il laisse échapper un faible soupir avant que les larmes ne glissent sur son visage. Il referme à nouveau les yeux.

Depuis son premier meurtre, il s'est soudainement habitué à tuer les autres assassins aussi. Comme si c'était _naturel_… et il n'aime pas ça. Personne n'aime ça. C'est pourquoi ils ont peur de lui. La peur a commencé à arriver quand ils ont vu Tsuna tuer quelqu'un. Mais son premier meurtre leur avait déjà fait peur… ils ont vu Tsuna transpercer un homme de ses mains (et de ses gants) en plein estomac et retirer sa main en s'éclaboussant de sang. Les alliés de sa victime avaient regardé Tsuna avec frayeur, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pus s'échapper, Tsuna avait réussi à les tuer aussi.

Il n'avait pas le choix, les assassins qu'il avait tués allaient massacrer toute sa famille. Il avait trouvé des bombes tout autours de l'endroit où ils se battaient, et apparemment, les bombes contenaient des flammes de tempête qui pouvaient désintégrer n'importe quoi ! Il avait vu l'assassin sortir une télécommande et son intuition lui hurlait qu'il y avait danger. Et alors… il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Pour s'assurer que l'assassin ne presserais pas le bouton, s'assurer que sa famille ne soit pas gravement blessée (ou pire, tuée)… s'assurer que sa famille resterait indemne… il l'avait tué.

Bien sûr, ils ont participé à beaucoup de combat, et probablement déjà tué (Les plus probables étant Mukuro, Hibari, et aussi Gokudera), mais jamais Tsuna ne l'avait fait. C'était une histoire complètement différente.

Ils n'avaient jamais pensé ou cru que Tsuna tuerait, mais voir le brun couvert de sang, ses yeux où aucune pitié ou lumière ne brille, et le liquide pourpre gouttant de sa main gantée a fait remonter un frisson le long de leur colonne vertébrale, faisant se dresser leurs poils… les faisant avoir _peur_ de lui.

Tsuna retient un sanglot en posant ses mains sur ses yeux. Oh combien il voudrait revenir dans le passé, quand lui et ses amis souriaient et riaient de leurs blagues et sortaient ensemble entre amis. Comme durant ses années de collège. Bien sûr, ils étaient un peu ennuyants et fatigants de temps en temps avec leurs bruits et leurs disputes stupides, mais c'est parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu une journée ennuyeuse et voulaient toujours être ensemble à s'amuser.

Un coup sur la porte fait sursauter Tsuna. Il essuie ses larmes, se tourne vers son bureau et recommence à écrire sur un papier avec un regard terne et grave.

"Entrez."

La porte s'ouvre, révélant une certaine chinoise, à savoir I-Pin "Sawada-san." Elle sourit "Vous avez des visiteurs."

Tsuna se force à sourire alors qu'un blond et un roux apparaissent. Il se lève "Dino-san… Enma-kun, qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ici ?"

I-pin fait une petite révérence avant de partir, alors que Dino prend la parole "Je passais juste voir comment va mon si mignon petit frère."

Tsuna glousse un peu "Je vais bien."

"Tsuna-kun, où sont tes gardiens ?" demande Enma en regardant autours de lui, s'attendant à les voir, spécialement Gokudera.

Le sourire de Tsuna vacille un peu "Oh eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr, peut-être qu'ils se sont attribués des missions ou autre et ils sont probablement partis, vu que tu ne les as pas vu en arrivant." Il s'assit.

Enma et Dino prennent place sur le canapé en cuir en face du bureau de Tsuna "s'attribuer des missions ? Ne devrais-tu pas, toi, le boss, être celui qui leur assigne des missions, et non pas eux ?"

"Eh bien, je suppose qu'ils veulent juste prouver qu'ils sont indépendants et qu'ils n'ont pas besoin que leur boss leur dise quoi faire." ment Tsuna. En vérité, comme ils essayent d'éviter le brunet, c'était devenu une routine qu'ils s'assignent eux même une mission valable aussi vite que possible, pour quitter le manoir aussitôt.

Enma et Dino relèvent le mensonge et échangent un regard.

"Tsuna-kun, est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose dont tu ne nous as pas parlé ?" Enma regarde le brun, qui recommence à signer des documents.

Tsuna relève la tête vers eux avec son sourire habituel "Vraiment rien. Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?"

"Tsuna, nous ne sommes pas idiots. Que se passe-t-il entre toi et tes gardiens ?" Dino croise les bras et hausse un sourcil.

Tsuna écarquille un peu les yeux avant de sourire nerveusement "De quoi parles-tu ? Les gars et moi on s'entend très bien !"

"Tsuna-kun." Enma soupire "S'il-te-plait, dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est évident qu'il y a un problème entre toi et les autres. Je veux dire, Je trouves un peu choquant que Gokudera-san ne soit pas ici avec toi en ce moment."

"C'est parce que je lui ai donné une mission importante," marmonne Tsuna.

"Je pensais qu'ils s'étaient assignés leurs missions eux même." Dino le fixe suspicieusement.

Tsuna se serait bien frappé, mais il se reprend immédiatement "Je-je voulais dire, sauf pour Gokudera! Je lui ait confié sa mission…"

"Allez Tsuna-kun, tu peux tout nous dire." Enma regarde Tsuna avec une moue implorante "Nous sommes venus ici pour voir si tu allais bien après tout !"

Tsuna continue à écrire.

"A chaque fois que je parles à ta famille, ils semblent vouloir éviter de parler de toi." lâche alors Dino "Donc…"

"Ils… le font ?" Tsuna arrête ses signatures, ses yeux écarquillés, avant qu'un froncement de sourcil n'orne son visage "Je vois."

Enma and Dino se regardent, confus.

Tsuna se lève de son bureau "J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Excu-" alors que Tsuna se tourne vers la porte, la mine sombre, une main attrape son bras. Il jette un coup d'œil derrière lui et voit Dino le fixer avec des yeux furieux, mais le blond se calme immédiatement en voyant les yeux humides du brun.

"Je vais bien." Dit fermement Tsuna avant de tirer sur son bras pour le libérer et de partir.

Il entend ses deux amis appeler son nom alors qu'il va à la salle de bain. Il entre dans la pièce et verrouille la porte.

"_A chaque fois que je parles à ta famille, ils semblent vouloir éviter de parler de toi."_

Les larmes coulent lentement sur le visage du brun alors qu'il glisse contre la porte et ramène ses jambes contre son torse, il enfonce son visage dans ses bras en sanglotant doucement.

'_Je __suis__désolé__…'_

Son anneau brille faiblement, mais la lueur disparait aussi vite qu'elle est apparue.


	2. Ch2 : Un souhait

_Humm... Voicile deuxième chapitre ! Je vais essayer de me tenir à un chapitre traduit toutes les deux semaines, mais le prochain n'est pas assuré, je suis en plein examens semestriels ^^ Alors je vais faire mon possible, même si c'est probable que je ne le finisse pas à temps ! _

_Bref, sinon pour ceux qui connaissent l'anime Drrr ! Je vais aussi traduire une suite d'OS ! Un Shizaya ! Kiss !_

_**Mise au point ! **_

_**Chapitres anglais :**__ 30 chapitres / ? chapitres ^^ _

_Vous allez en avoir pour un moment ! Et c'est de mieux en mieux !____**  
><strong>_

_**Chapitre 2 :**_ Un souhait

Les jours se transforment en semaines, et les semaines en mois… Tsuna s'est habitué au fait que ses gardiens l'aient complètement abandonné. Ils s'étaient confrontés après qu'Enma et Dino soient venus. Il voulait _finalement_ les mettre devant leurs actions… même s'il savait déjà pourquoi mais…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

"_J-Juudaime… nous sommes tous présents." Dit Gokudera alors que les gardiens rentraient dans la sale de réunion. Certains étaient crispés inconfortablement et d'autres paraissaient juste impassibles._

_Ils s'assirent tous autours de la longue table qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, et Tsuna prit place tout au bout._

_Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Tsuna ne parle "Pourquoi… agissez-vous comme ça ?"_

"_Que voulez-vous dire Juudaime?" demanda Gokudera, essayant d'éviter les yeux caramel de Tsuna_

"_Comme _CA_!" dit Tsuna en remarquant le regard fuyant de Gokudera "Vous m'évitez tous, pourquoi ?"_

"_Maa, maa… Tsuna, calme-toi. Nous sommes juste occupés en mission, c'est tout." Dit Yamamoto en arborant un faux sourire, Tsuna le vit, bien sûr. Peu importe à quel point Yamamoto était bon pour cela, Tsuna pourra toujours le voir._

'Oh combien je voudrais que ça soit vrai Yamamoto… mais…'_ Tsuna les fixait "Il y a autre chose que vous ne me dites pas et j'en suis pleinement conscient…"_

"_Kufufu… que veux-tu que l'on te dise d'autre, Vongola?" Mukuro croisa les bras._

"_Je pense avoir déjà répondu à cette question de façon claire et concise, ne me faites pas me répéter." Dit Tsuna en grognant d'impatience, il se sentait stressé par le fait que ses gardiens ne lui dissent pas la vérité. Et ils avaient été amis durant des années! Cela montrait juste qu'ils étaient encore plus effrayés qu'il ne le pensait. Ils tressaillirent presque tous au ton de Tsuna. "Vous semblez toujours mal à l'aise quand je vous parle, vous essayez de m'éviter autant que possible en vous assignant vous-même le plus de missions possibles! Alors que je suis supposé être celui qui vous les attribue !"_

"_Juudaime ! Vous avez tort, on… on ne vous évite pas… nous sommes juste…"_

_Mensonges…_

_Mensonges !_

_QUE DES FOUTUS MENSONGES !_

_"Oh, donc vous essayez juste de rester loin de moi ? Ca veut dire la même chose pour moi."Dit Tsuna, sa voix semblant un peu tendue. Il voulait vraiment leur hurler dessus. Pourquoi ne le lui disaient-ils pas ? Etaient-ils effrayés de lui faire mal ? Oh alors, ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire pour ça parce que c'était déjà fait !_

_"Boss… Nous sommes désolés," dit soudainement Chrome._

_"Oh, maintenant vous vous excusez ? Donc est-ce que cela veut dire que j'ai raison ?" dit-il, tentant de cacher le sarcasme perçant dans sa voix._

_"Kufufu… Sawada Tsunayoshi… Je te conseille de ne pas utiliser ce ton quand tu parles à ma douce Chrome." Une aura meurtrière émanait de Mukuro. Habituellement, ça aurait effrayé Tsuna, mais à cet instant, le boss ne se préoccupait pas de se faire assassiner sur le champ, il voulait juste s'exprimer._

_"Et je vous conseille de me dire la vérité !" Tsuna leur lança un regard noir. _

_"Que veux-tu que l'on dise à l'EXTRÊME ?" demanda Ryôhei, alors que les autres murmuraient la même question. _

_Tsuna sentit sa colère s'amplifier. "Bon dieu !" il frappa la table en se levant de son siège, réduisant tout le monde au silence. _

_"DITES-LE JUSTE !" s'exclama Tsuna en fermant résolument les yeux. "DITES MOI COMMENT DIABLE VOUS ETES VOUS QUAND VOUS M'AVEZ VU TUER QUELQU'UN ? "_

_"On a eu peur bien sûr !" Hurla soudainement Lambo. Tous se tournèrent vers l'enfant vache, surpris qu'il parle aussi soudainement alors qu'il avait été silencieux tout ce temps. _

_Tsuna regarda son plus jeune gardien, choqué. _

_Les autres se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de revenir sur les paroles à Lambo, donc…_

"_Tsuna… pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tues ?" Yamamoto laissa tomber son masque en regardant Tsuna "Je pensais que tu n'étais pas ce genre de personne."_

_Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent légèrement, mais il garda un visage impassible… Ecoutant ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire. _

_"Juudaime, tu… tu as dit que tu ne pourrais jamais prendre une vie… mais maintenant…" Gokudera ferma ses yeux, comme s'il pensait que ce n'est pas la réalité._

_"Tu tues EXTREMEMENT des gens comme s'ils n'avaient pas la moindre importance." Dit Ryohei en regardant Tsuna et secouant doucement la tête._

_"Kufufu... Je n'ai pas de problème avec ce que tu fais, mais ça m'a fait perdre tout intérêt…" dit Mukuro haussant les épaules._

_"A chaque fois que je vois le Boss… Je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler de lui, couvert de… de… _sang_. " dit doucement Chrome regardant le sol avec une peur évidente dans les yeux._

_Hibari a soudain un sourire narquois : "Tu es devenu un personne effrayante… Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

_Une personne effrayante ? Plutôt un monstre ! pensa Tsuna en serrant les poings. Il soupira en fronçant les sourcils avec colère. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu, non ? Savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de lui et comment il se sentaient Et maintenant il savait qu'ils étaient non seulement effrayés, mais aussi déçus, déçus qu'il ait fait de telles choses. Il se sentait honteux. Il regarda chacune de leurs expressions. Lambo le regardait avec peur, ses yeux emplis de larmes. Chrome, Yamamoto, Gokudera et Ryohei lui jetaient des coups d'œil avant de détourner les yeux. Et Hibari et Mukuro, eux, le fixaient juste d'un air morne. _

_Il ouvrit la bouche, pour leur avouer qu'il avait tout cela pour les protéger. Ils ne savaient pas à propos des bombes et du fait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix mais… pour lui, cela sonnait juste comme des excuses. _

_Donc cela leur semblera une excuse à eux aussi. _

_"Es… Es-tu satisfait maintenant ?" dit brutalement Lambo._

_Tsuna ferma les yeux. "Partez…"_

_Et juste comme ça, tout le monde sortit de la pièce, sans un mot. _

_Fin du Flashback…_

* * *

><p>Tsuna soupire en massant ses tempes. Cela fait des mois, et ses gardiens ont décidé de lui tourner le dos. Bien au moins, ça n'affecte pas vraiment le Vongola. Tant qu'ils continuent leur devoir de gardien et tant que Tsuna continue de remplir cet interminable défilé de papier, et protège sa famille contre ceux qui veulent lui nuire… alors tout ira bien.<p>

_J'espère…_

Tsuna peut sentir une migraine venir, et penche immédiatement sa tête en arrière. "Peut-être que je devrais prendre de l'aspirine…"

Le brun se lève et quitte son bureau pour marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois arrivé, il ouvre la boite et prend de l'aspirine. Il avale les pilules, et soupire à nouveau.

Il marche alors dans les couloirs et retourne à son bureau, et ferme la porte derrière lui. La maison entière tremble soudainement. "Qu-Que… !" Tsuna tombe au sol. " Qu'est-ce que c'était !" Tsuna se relève d'un bond dès que les vibrations s'arrêtent, et court hors de la pièce. Un garde se précipite à sa rencontre.

"Decimo !" Il y a une attaque ennemie ! Il ont réussi à passer au travers de la sécurité !" s'exclame le garde.

"Où sont les gardiens ?" demande Tsuba, une autre secousse le faisant vaciller, mais heureusement, le garde le soutient pour l'aider à tenir debout.

"Ils sont partis en mission, mais ils vont probablement revenir bientôt. Decimo, vous devez vous mettre à l'abri ! Ils veulent vous assassiner." Dit immédiatement le garde. "Nous devons vous garder en sécurité jusqu'à ce que vos gardiens reviennent…"

Toutefois, Tsuna l'ignore et s'éloigne immédiatement vers la sortie. "Je peux m'en charger…"

"Decimo !" Le garde ne peut que regarder son boss partir.

Les tirs et les cris résonnent dans toute la maison. Dès que Tsuna arrive sur le devant du manoir, les balles se dirigent immédiatement vers lui et Tsuna s'évertue à les esquiver.

Il passe instantanément en mode flammes de la dernière volonté et attaque tous les ennemis qu'il rencontre.

Il reste un ennemi debout, et Tsuna devine qu'il s'agit du chef… il sent son aura plus puissante que celle des autres, mais il est toujours faible pour Tsuna.

BANG ! BANG !

Tsuna évite les tirs et court vers lui à toute vitesse, il donne un coup de poing à l'homme dans l'estomac, puis lui assène un coup de pied sur la tête. Le chef lâche son revolver, mais sort un couteau et le pointe vers Tsuna. Le brunet saute en arrière pour éviter l'objet coupant.

"Qu'y a-t-il ? Ou sont tes gardiens ?" dit le chef. "Je suppose que les rumeurs sont vraies…"

Cela retient l'attention de Tsuna, de quoi parle-t-il ? "Quelles rumeurs ?"

" J'ai entendu dire que le chef des Vongola avait été abandonné par ses gardiens…" répond-il avec un sourire narquois.

"La ferme !" Tsuna fond sur son ennemi et lui envoie un puissant coup de poing au visage. Le chef glisse contre le bâtiment et son adversaire le soulève par le col."Je vais te tuer." Tsuna lève la main.

L'autre le regarde apeuré. "N-Non, s'il-te-plait, arrête ! Je-Je ne voulait pas dire ça !"

"Je ne montrerais pas de pitié…" marmonne Tsuna.

_"Tu es devenu un personne effrayante… Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

Tsuna s'arrête un instant.

"_Tsuna… pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tues ?"_

_"Juudaime, tu… tu as dit que tu ne pourrais jamais prendre une vie… mais maintenant…" _

_"Tu tues EXTREMEMENT des gens comme s'ils n'avaient aucune importance." _

_"Kufufu... Je n'ai pas de problème avec ce que tu fais, mais ça m'a fait perdre tout intérêt…" _

_"A chaque fois que je vois le Boss… Je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler de lui, couvert de… de… _sang_."_

Tsuna secoue la tête alors qu'il lève le poing, prêt à frapper l'homme, et son ennemi ne peut que le regarder avec frayeur.

"Tsuna, non !" Les yeux de Tsuna s'ouvrent en grand et il regarde le mur brisé devant lui. Il voit deux de ses gardiens devant lui…

" Juudaime, s'il vous plait ! Ce n'est pas vous !"

" Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto…" alors que Tsuna oublie l'ennemi dans ses mains, l'autre attrape immédiatement un pistolet attaché autours de sa cuisse, le pointe sur Tsuna et…

_BANG ! BANG !_

Tsuna sent une douleur incommensurable dans son ventre et son épaule droite.

Les yeux de Gokudera et Yamamoto s'ouvrent en grand en voyant leur boss blessé, du sang jaillissant de ses blessures alors que les balles le percent. Il tombe sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

" JUUDAIME !"

"TSUNAAA !"

Tsuna peut seulement voir ses amis courir vers lui avant que tout ne devienne noir…

_" J'ai entendu dire que le chef des Vongola avait été abandonné par ses gardiens…"_

_"Je vais te tuer."_

_"N-Non, s'il-te-plait, arrête ! Je-Je ne voulait pas dire ça !"_

_"Je ne montrerais pas de pitié…"_

Dans un vide de ténèbres… se trouve un petit brunet solitaire. Il se tient la tête et frappe le sol. "Non… Non !"

_"On a eu peur bien sûr !"_

"_Tsuna… pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tues ?"_

_"Juudaime, tu… tu as dit que tu ne pourrais jamais prendre une vie… mais maintenant…" _

_"Tu tues EXTREMEMENT des gens comme s'ils n'avaient aucune importance." _

"Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'il vous plait croyez-moi !"Hurle Tsuna.

_"Kufufu... Je n'ai pas de problème avec ce que tu fais, mais ça m'a fait perdre tout intérêt…" _

_"A chaque fois que je vois le Boss… Je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler de lui, couvert de… de… _sang_."_

"S'il vous plait ne-ne me regardez pas avec ces airs effrayés…" dit Tsuna dans une plainte.

_"Tu es devenu un personne effrayante… Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

Tsuna étouffe un sanglot alors qu'il parle " Je voudrais… Je voudrais pouvoir tout recommencer ! Je-Je veux revenir en arrière ! A l'époque où tout était encore normal !" Une image de quand il vivait toujours dans cette petite maison chaleureuse, durant un repas chaotique où un Lambo de 5 ans lui vole sa nourriture, pendant qu'I-Pin courre pour attraper l'enfant vache et que Reborn se fait servir par Bianchi. "A l'époque où moi et mes amis sortions ensemble, heureux et en bonne santé !" Une autre image lui vient, où lui, Yamamoto et Gokudera allait ensemble à l'école, puis le moment où lui et Chrome avaient eu une conversation calme ensemble, et aussi quand il était poursuivi par Hibari avec Ryohei. Les visages joyeux de Kyoko, Haru, Fuuta, et sa mère lui apparaissent.

'_Ça me manque tant…'_ Tsuna repose ses mains, réellement abattu. _'Ils me manquent tellement…'_ Ses yeux se posent sur la bague à son doigt _"…et…"_

_Elle me manque… L'époque où ils ne me regardaient pas avec crainte…_

Alors, soudainement… Une lumière orange sort de la bague et enveloppe le brunet surprit. Il sent immédiatement la chaleur de la bague… Comme si elle voulait… le réconforter.

Doucement… il ferme les yeux.

Quelque chose va arriver… et… avec un peu de chance, ce sera quelque chose de bien…


End file.
